


Inwards And Outwards

by TRAGICSINS



Category: Fearless Vampire Killers (Band)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Halloween, M/M, Paranormal, preservation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRAGICSINS/pseuds/TRAGICSINS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Don't read if you're easily triggered by graphic descriptions of blood and corpses. Happy Halloween!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Inwards And Outwards

**Author's Note:**

> Don't read if you're easily triggered by graphic descriptions of blood and corpses. Happy Halloween!

There he was sitting hunched over in a fifteen year old plastic chair typing vigourously. I had finally mustered up the guts to sit down right next to him.

“Hey” I muttered unsure if he heard me or not.

His head slowly turned and a smile appeared upon his face. “Hello Kier” a crazed look in his eyes startled me.

My eyes glanced back and forth between Laurence and his glaring white computer screen. “Um, what’re you working on?”

I heard him swallow hard and his wide green eyes looked back at his screen widening more. A small hum came from him. “Hm, nothing I suppose,”

“Oh” my lips pursed together, my brow furrowed.

A moment of silence shortly became broken again. “Hey! Do you wanna come to my house tonight and then to the graveyard about a mile back from my house?”

I paused unsure of why he was asking me this. “Why tonight?”

A short gasp escaped his mouth. “Don’t you know what tonight is? It’s Halloween night,”

I blinked quickly. “Oh yeah, I forgot,”

His eyes widened for a quick second. “I’m afraid I can’t invite someone who has forgotten about possibly the most important holiday in existence,”  


“No, no, no, Laurence wait- that’d be fun. It just jumped my mind that tonight was Halloween. I’ll go, please let me go,” I found myself begging and babbling.

He thought, “Hm, maybe I’ll let you come along. It’ll be just you and me,” he ripped off the edge of a paper and started writing down something. “Here’s my address and phone number. Don’t be late, I’ll be waiting for you” he smiled grimly, got up, and left with his belongings.

I picked up the paper and read it. The info was scrawled out to the edge of the lined paper almost running off the end of it. I smiled to myself and shoved it in my pants pocket.

\--

Laurence had also written on the paper to meet as soon as dusk hit the skyline of the city. I didn’t know exactly what that meant because we don’t live anywhere near the city but I left for his house around 6 pm anyways. When I finally made it to his house I looked around and shivered. This place was little creepy. I nervously swallowed and knocked on the door. A bark from the other side of the door caused me to flinch back.

“Hello” a quiet voice said. It was Laurence looking at me with that same wide-eyed expression. There was something sinister in his tone that slightly frightened me. “Welcome, welcome, come in” he motioned.

This was it. I was in his house. It was dark and only the light of a few lit candles helped guide me towards the kitchen. Laurence was holding a knife just above the countertop and only a yelp from an unknown object led me to where he was. A soft moan came from Laurence and my eyes widened.

“Laur-“there he was with his mouth covered and dripping with the blood of the now dead subject.

He looked back at me with his eyes barely open and his mouth open in the shape of an o releasing moans and whines. I must admit it was alluring to see him like that.

The smell of blood made my mind whizz but it was a good feeling to sense the rich iron smell.

“Want to taste?” Laurence held out his fingers to me all covered in the anonymous blood.

“What’s it from?” I didn’t want to get infected with something.

“The blood of a dead rabbit I found this morning. I always digest as much blood as I can before washing my subjects up,”

“Is it safe?” I asked still hesitant.

He smiled wide and cocked his head to the side. “Yes of course” his fingers came nearer to my lips. “Have a taste, surely you’ll enjoy it,”

I trusted Laurence enough so I licked his fingers clean. “Mmm?” his eyes watched me in the dark.

The blood was thick and heavy making me cringe. The iron seemed like it was weighing down my tongue making it hard to swallow until I got past that feeling. After that, it was all uphill from there. “Fuck” I whispered breathily.

“Good, huh?” his eyes widened again.

I closed my eyes and “mhm’d”.

A deep, throaty hum came from Laurence. “I think it’s time we go to the graveyard” he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along with him.

He grabbed a hat each for the both of us on the way out of the door. The cold breeze hit my face and blew my hair back. Laurence stopped and turned around to put the hat on me. He turned back around and trampled through the beaten path in the woods. Wind was howling through the gaps of the trees and leaves rustled along the ground. I felt a little scared not knowing where we were going and what was out here.

“Laurence, these woods aren’t y’know….haunted?” he began walking faster.

“Oh hm, maybe. I dunno, I’ve never seen anything,” he stomped over a tree limb. “Ah ha! Here!” he laughed lowly.

I looked around and didn’t really see much of anything until I followed him to a particular grave marked with the initials L. B. Laurence breathed in quick and ah’d.

Then within a flash of a second I found myself on the ground and Laurence hovering over me. His body waved in and out of translucency. “What- what the fuck?” I growled.

A sinister laugh escaped his body. “Happy Halloween Kier” and then I felt myself black out.

\--

Of course, I had to drag Kier’s body back to my house. The multiple wounds I inflicted were finally starting to bleed out by the time I got home. Living alone was the best part because I could conduct my procedures without the disturbance of others.

First I cleaned off the debris of leaves and mud that had collected on his shirt and skin. I didn’t want to suck out anything except blood. Kier smelled strongly of dried blood and cologne. It’s too bad I couldn’t keep him alive any longer, a shame really. He died about half way back. I shrugged and continued by undressing him and running my fingers down until I sensed the area where most of the blood had settled in his body.

His chest. Perfect.

I grabbed a knife and punctured it through the sternum letting blood spew out around the knife. It was so richly red and thick. I decided I wouldn’t drink all of the blood in one sitting so I collected about 75 percent of it in a preservation jar.

Luckily this knife was the sharpest of the bunch I had been recently using for it cut through the rough skin. More blood gushed out and I collected more until the jar had been filled to the brim. Then and only then did I start to ingest the rest of it. “Mmm, you taste so good,” I talked to his corpse. “If only you knew that” I let a drop or two of blood run into his mouth.

After that I didn’t hesitate to take out his innards and preserve them in formaldehyde. As for the skin I discarded it and, bit by bit, took apart his skeleton. The head was always my favorite part to cut open and see. Too bad I had to slice open that pretty face of his just to look at the prettiness of his insides.

When I had finally sliced through the skull length-wise and then width-wise, I saw the flesh of his brain. It squished and squashed against the cerebrospinal fluid as my fingers dug down in and revealed the brain more. By using a small pair of forceps I pulled back the layer of meninges and revealed the Arachnoid mater, then the layer most desirable for me to see, the Pia mater. The folds and bends of his brain were coiled together like a maze. I’d never seen a brain so perfectly structured as Kier’s. I swallowed hard and let out a moan when I had gotten to pick up his brain and cut off the brain stem. I held his brain in one hand and found a jar with the other. I was going to preserve it as well. I worked and worked until I glanced back at the clock and saw it was almost a quarter past two. “Hm,” I sighed and patted Kier’s body. “Night night, baby. I’ll finish you up tomorrow” I stored him in an appropriate area and headed off to bed.

“That’s why you don’t forget Halloween” I hummed to myself and blew out the candles.

 

 

 


End file.
